


Gunshot

by sandausdenurnen



Series: A series of unfortunate events [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: M/M, Major Character Injury, Rape
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 07:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandausdenurnen/pseuds/sandausdenurnen
Summary: Arthur was shot in the chest. Charles got a doctor for him. Things went wrong. See note亚瑟胸口中枪，查尔斯找了个医生过来。事情黄了。（警告见note）





	Gunshot

**Author's Note:**

> 查/瑟，NPC医生/瑟短小pwp  
> 使用我另一篇文《死者之枪》背景，但与正文没有任何关系。中枪的亚瑟被查尔斯照顾，后被圣丹尼NPC医生强行侵犯的故事。  
> 查瑟是包扎伤口play  
> 医生/瑟是rape，被侵犯者没有任何快感那种  
> 主要是肉体伤害+物理/心理上的侵犯，不好这口的人请点叉

门一关上，亚瑟就支撑不住，呻吟着弯下腰。查尔斯需要用两只手扶住他，才不至于让他整个人摔倒在沙发上。

他扶着亚瑟坐进沙发，后者捂住胸口，极力压抑着疼痛的哀呼，却还是忍不住发出持续的，凄惨的呜咽。他的双腿无力地岔开着，吊在吊带中的左手也因可怕的痛苦而紧绷。查尔斯知道他的伤口裂开了，但不敢去想有多严重。

他轻轻地去揭开吊带的扣子，想将那只碍事的左手拿到旁边去，就连这动作也触发了意想不到的痛楚。亚瑟令人心折地呜咽了两声，睁开那双因剧痛或者失血而意识模糊，充满水汽的绿色眼睛。查尔斯不得不安慰他：“对不起，但我们要先把这只手放下来。”一边将那只因胸部的肌肉伤损而无法活动的左手慢慢放到亚瑟的左腿边。亚瑟轻声痛呼，像一只可怜的，翅膀受伤的蓝鸟，没有任何反抗的力量。查尔斯将肩膀上的绑带也撤掉之后，就开始解开领带，为他检查胸部的伤口。

几天前，他的左胸中了一枪，这颗9mm铅弹一部分击中了他的肺，已经在当天被取出，还有一部分在他体内散开，分布于胸骨，隔膜，心脏和肺动脉附近，一些较大，较危险的碎片医生建议手术取出。手术将在两周后进行，在那之前，很多事都可能发生。

查尔斯感到有些紧张，解领带的手微微颤抖。亚瑟饱满的胸部不住起伏，这痛苦的起伏更让他害怕起来。由于站得很近，他不得不在几厘米的距离处凝望亚瑟的面孔，他本就苍白，因威尔士和斯堪的纳维亚血统而十分单薄的皮肤此刻几乎失去血色，只有一点鲜红的色泽隐现于丰满的嘴唇的内侧。他过于肉感而常受人挑逗，奚落的双唇此刻紧闭着，不住颤抖，因冷汗而显得多余地湿润。查尔斯能感受到他粗浅，盈满水汽，灼热又苦痛的呼吸喷在自己的额头上。  
当他解到衬衣的扣子时，亚瑟轻轻“呃”了一声，似乎是出于疼痛，又似乎是出于恐惧。查尔斯握住亚瑟放在胸前，执意又徒劳地按着伤口的手，将它轻柔地挪开。亚瑟再度“唔”地低声呜咽，胸口因跳动的疼痛而挺动了两下，接着又开始不均匀地，微弱地缓慢起伏。查尔斯安慰似的摸了摸他的肩头，就开始解开扣子。  
他先解开马甲的扣子，已经可以看到一点血迹出现在白色的衬衣左侧，大约有外套纽扣那么大。他又一个个解开衬衣的扣子，露出里面厚重的绷带，这时他看到一片鲜血浸透了最外层的绷带，大约有巴掌那么大。  
查尔斯有些慌张地看了看亚瑟，后者的面色似乎比刚才更差，嘴唇上最后一点血色也褪去了。他凝视着查尔斯，不知是清醒还是半昏迷着，眼神那么绝望，无助。查尔斯咬了咬牙，开始打开绷带，每打开一层，内里的血迹便多了一些，直到绷带完全落下来，露出最后一层直接附在伤口上的胶布，不出所料已被鲜血浸满。查尔斯不得已掀开胶布，亚瑟胸口猛然一挺，“啊”地一声惨叫起来。鲜血汩汩地从已然开线，向外绽出的枪口中涌出，就连查尔斯都吓了一跳。他一时情急，用手拿着新胶布，紧紧按在伤口上。然而受伤的人却无法承受这突然的力道。亚瑟感到一阵剧痛甚至盖过了他一直以来在勉力忍受的疼痛，不禁哀号一声，几乎昏厥过去，同时窒息和呛咳的冲动一起袭来，让他眼前不住发黑，肺脏和气管本能地收缩，祈求氧气，令他剧烈咳嗽，最终无助地喷出一口血来。  
查尔斯感到十分难受，他没有考虑到也许有内出血的情况，然而这是他完全无法掌控的。他只能用力按住对方的胸口，才能止住鲜血喷出，同时尽量快地将绷带缠在他的锁骨和肋骨上方，防止血液的流通。他的每一个动作都引起亚瑟痛苦的喘息，呻吟和咳嗽，有时甚至再度咳血，但他没有办法。在医生到来之前，他必须要止住失血。

 

医生到来之后，病人的情况已经基本稳定，流血已经止住了，病人仍有一点意识，可以对简单的指示做出反应。医生夸奖了查尔斯有效的急救处理。现在，他将病人暂时安顿在沙发上，以免不必要的挪动使他的伤势加重，同时为他进行静脉注射和输血，戴上了呼吸机。呼吸机在麻醉过去后就可以取下，原本并不一定需要，但考虑到病人有结核病史，又进行过一次胸部手术，他不得不更谨慎些。

他的病人叫亚瑟·摩根，是圣丹尼的教父，而在更早之前，他已为自己打下一点名声了。有人称他为“东部传奇”，因为人人都听说有这么一个人，是荷兰人帮的首席行刑官，但没有人真正见过他，也没有人能为他的罪行作证，因为所有见过他开枪的人都死了。人们说他枪打得很准，他的拳头也很准。但约瑟夫医生认识他的时候，他是一个刚刚从长达六个月监禁中放出来的保释犯，因长年的肺病和监禁中受到的折磨而十分虚弱。他的帮派很肯出钱，这使得约瑟夫在治疗上得以放开手脚，亚瑟摩根很快渐渐恢复，即使不能回到年轻时鼎盛的状态，也算是个健康的人了。他身材高大，面容英俊而不自知，对信任的人十分友善温和，尤其对有知识，并且在场面上以帮助他人为职业的人，如医生，教师等，有着十足诚实的尊重。约瑟夫医生一直因他的外貌和风度而被深深吸引，常有一些不理智的想法，但这些成年人自然生出的想法并不使他过分担心。  
几天前他得知亚瑟在一次暗杀中身受重伤，由于并不属于对方所在的医院，约瑟夫并没有参与到治疗的过程中，直到今天才接到来自他帮派的联络。这无疑是雪上加霜，他在心里想。亚瑟的结核病虽已得到治愈，但由于感染的面积较大，一直在服药控制，这一次受伤或许真的会将这个可怜人送入坟墓。

他为亚瑟重新缝合，包扎了伤口，将他肺内的血用导管输出，就坐在旁边，等待病人情况慢慢稳定。这真是难得一见的景象：南方最大的犯罪组织的头目，此时如此脆弱，毫无反抗能力地仰卧在他面前。亚瑟的马甲和衬衣仍穿在身上，此时敞开扣子，露出柔软的，形状丰满到令人痛苦的，饱受创伤的胸部，被崭新的白色绷带包裹，一根干净的导管从绷带底下延伸出来，为了将肺内的积液和出血送入一只干净的瓶子里；他因年龄而略微发胖，但依旧可以称为结实的小腹随着呼吸微微起伏，两条股沟线深入裤腰，因为没有栓着背带而显得松弛。他穿着一条黑色，带有暗白条纹的西裤，两条腿一条垂在沙发下方，另一条则屈起，踩在沙发上，裤腿下棕色软皮的吊袜带被拉得笔直。这一不经意地，因虚弱，伤痛而非色欲形成的不设防备，也因此更加淫靡的动作，暴露出双腿间男性特征造成的绵软的弧线，以及令人遐想的弧线下方的空间。约瑟夫医生的脑子再度想起那些不理智的念头，他的下半身有些硬了。  
亚瑟的眉头轻轻地皱着，氧气面罩因他略微张开，发出无意识地呻吟的嘴唇而一片模糊。医生曾经十分注意过他的嘴唇，如此饱满，肉感，几乎不像高加索人，而仿佛掺杂有色人种血统的丰唇，似乎生来就应为人间的欲望和痛苦而颤抖。但他的皮肤又是纯欧洲式的脆弱的苍白，布满因不能承受阳光而生的暗淡斑点和细小皱纹。医生因为这皮肤在持续低烧下的红晕而兴奋，又因为这嘴唇由于主人自身的虚弱失去血色，盈满柔软的苍白而欲罢不能。  
医生紧盯着病人，目光自上而下，从洁净的绷带下不由自主凸起的，小巧又高挺的乳尖（它们浅粉的色泽犹能从纱布的空隙中渗出），到遮掩在西裤的布料下，正无助地向他大敞着的，由他肖想的私处。他渐渐无法忍受，想到此刻应该不会有人打扰，因此在锁死的房门中，对着他失去意识的病人手淫起来。

医生很快就射了，但并没有因此满意，反而感到不能餍足的空虚。亚瑟仍处在昏迷中。医生对自己的用药有数，知道他一时半会儿不会醒来，因此大胆了一些。他将病人的裤子脱下，但留着吊袜带，袜子和鞋。这时他肖想的东西完全就在眼前了。医生并不感到失望，因为那里几乎就如他想象中的一样，色泽浅淡，没有被毛发覆盖，如同错过时令的花朵那样紧紧掩闭着，又同样的柔软，易于催开。他原本仅仅是想再度手淫，此刻却改变了想法，从医疗包中找出一些合适的药膏涂在那洞口周边，适当地润滑后，就将自己早已硬得一塌糊涂的阴茎塞了进去。  
他原本就没想到能十分顺利，但现实仍让他惊讶。亚瑟的穴口如此软弱，皮肤单薄柔嫩，却紧得惊人，即使经过他几次润滑，也十分抗拒，似乎不肯再承受一点额外的痛楚。这初始的冲入也惊动了亚瑟。他低低呻吟一声，在氧气面罩上制造出一片薄雾，通着肺管的胸部微微震动，耸立着。医生只得等了一会，用指尖强行撑开本已岌岌可危的洞里，注入更多药剂。然后他再次挺进。“呜呜……”这一次，他进入了或有三分之一。亚瑟发出了清晰可闻的哀鸣，头部痛苦地后仰，似乎挣扎在麻醉造成的温柔乡和现实的痛苦之间。医生趴在病人毫无反抗能力的身体上方，借力又向上一顶。这次他大半都进去了，内部的柔软和灼热让他几乎瞬间高潮，同时，那显然并无多少人问津的处女地似的内壁像受惊的孩子那样试图将自己抱住，因此紧紧抱住了他，让他感到既疼痛，又快乐，以及在那之上，一种权欲受到至高满足的狂欢。在他身下的不是别人，是圣丹尼的教父，东部传说。而他一样受到凡体肉身的困扰。他的身体正在反抗他，而医生正在惩罚他的身体。

“呃……呃唔……”昏迷中，亚瑟不断发出抗拒的低吟，但医生都将其忽略了。他不会这么快醒来的，医生一边进行着抽插的运动，一边想，他行医多年，这点经验还是有的。然而亚瑟绿色的眼睛却缓缓睁开了，他感到强烈的不适，并非单纯的痛楚，而是一种被充满的，至人呕吐的难过，仿佛他的身体被人割开，又放进了别的什么东西。仿佛——他仰望着摇晃的，时而清晰时而模糊的天花板——他的身体不再是自己的了。他受伤的胸口因这一上一下的动作而阵阵钝痛，只因麻醉的作用才没有转变为钻心的痛楚。他感到下半身很酸，发麻，像是不该被拉扯的地方被粗暴地拉扯着，他的腹部……天啊。他的腹部……他惊恐地看到了趴在他胸前，盖在他无力的身体上的人。对方还没有发现他醒来了，因为对方的头几乎埋进他缠着绷带的胸膛，正专注于愈发激烈的运动。亚瑟想要挣扎，但身体的其他部分尚未完全恢复知觉，他想要叫喊，但声音被强行灌入口中的氧气堵住，只能发出含糊的呜咽。他的目光疯狂转动，试图找到屋内的另一个人，或者什么可以救他的东西，但没有。这时医生再一次挺进，肩膀无意间狠狠撞在病人的胸口上。麻醉也无法掩盖的剧痛骤然袭来，亚瑟感到自己的呼吸就要停止了，口中发出凄惨的痛呼，同时涌入口腔的还有熟悉的血腥气。他“噗”地一声，将一片无序的血珠喷溅在呼吸机上。现在医生才终于察觉他的病人已经过早地醒来了，但他太硬了，完全无法停止，而亚瑟因骤然的剧痛而绷紧浑身的肌肉同时也猛地收紧穴口令医生无法自持，几乎因快感而失去理智。他借机不断地冲撞，已不在乎自己动作的幅度是否会惊扰病人，亚瑟因此承受着难以忍耐的痛苦，胸口剧烈起伏，不停呛咳，哀叫，但他挣扎的力量不足以甩脱医生，而充足的氧气供应又让他无法昏绝过去。终于，医生在他体内射精。他感到一股强烈的恶心，生理和心理上的，几乎再次吐血。与此同时，医生从他体内慢慢退出来。病人几经折磨，被润滑的药剂和精液浸染的穴口此刻可怜地张驰着，已由浅淡的粉白色变成肿胀的淡红色，所幸没有出血，此刻正本能地收缩，试图减小创伤，回到原本的状态，厌恶地向外排吐那恶心的白液。医生并不因这柔弱的抗拒而羞耻，事实上，他完成了自己一直以来想做的事，正处于肾上腺素和多巴胺催生的极乐中。  
他站起身，提起裤子，这时候他看到门前站着的查尔斯。他刚刚撬开反锁的门，进到屋里来。

看到屋中这噩梦般的景象，查尔斯的第一反应是拿起墙上作为展示的猎枪，当场把医生的脑袋打成泥。但他没有这么做。因为他看到亚瑟无助地躺在沙发上，一只手按着胸口，一只手垂在沙发下方，尚且挂着注射用的针管和输血管，痛苦地呼吸着，甚至没有能力掩饰自己下身的样子。他需要这个医生确认病人的一切都是安全的，同时将那些不干净的东西从他体内清出来。然后他将医生送出去，承诺他自己不会将今天的事告诉任何人，也请他对别人守口如瓶，这是拯救他小命儿的唯一方式。最终，医生一路点头，开着他那辆小福特车走了。他才刚开出两米，一颗狙击枪子弹穿过后车窗，准确无误地打进他的后脑，使他趴在方向盘上，整个人撞进公路旁的栏杆，那漏油的后车厢此刻好巧不巧地引爆起来，让他整个人卷入火海。幸运的是，他在这之前已经死了。他身亡的消息只在当地小报占了一个角落的版面。很快，就连修理那条被他撞坏的栏杆的工人都把他忘了。


End file.
